nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell Kurosuta
Mitchell 'is one of the main protagonist in the ongoing series, ''Fusion Ball Y. Personality Mitchell is a humorous guy. He is always making jokes or doing something stupid for comedic value. He also is a bit competitive, always trying to be better than others. He can also be slightly sarcastic (but never actually notices) and is incredibly lazy. Despite this he is very passionate for his job as a Kizinami. Appearance His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Mitchell has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Powers and Abilities '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Mitchell has excellent hand to hand combat. He tends to use his amazing speed to beat down an opponent quickly. '''Master Chain Scythe User: '''Due to it being the weapon he uses the most and his weapon of choice, Mitchell is extremely skilled with a Chain Scythe. His skills are unrivaled by most and are one of his most known characteristics. '''Skilled Swordsman: '''Despite it not being his weapon of choice, Mitchell is also able to use a sword with a certain level of skill. '''Insane Speed: '''Mitchell is as he says "crazy fast". Which is sort of an understatement. His agility and speed are almost to a superhuman level, as he is able to run 100 meters in less than six seconds. This is what he's best known by. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''His endurance is also great, as he can keep on fighting without a drop in form despite suffering from serious injuries and wounds and continuing fights with powerful enemies despite great amounts of blood loss. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Even though he is only 13 years of age Mitchell is tremendously strong. This normally catches his opponents off guard due to him being so young. He is able to swing a blade, whether it be a chain scythe or a sword through some of the harder metals with ease. '''Chikara (パワー): '''Mitchell was born with an ability to make his pupils into star shapes. At first you'd think this ability would be pretty useless but when he uses this ability his stength, speed and endurance are greatly increased and keeps increasing until the ability is deactivated. Although when Mitchell uses his Chikara he says that he enters a state of madness and can lose control of himself so he only uses it when he really needs to, such as a life or death situation. : '''Bankai: Unknown Seikatsezu ' ' Mitchell's Seikatsezu takes the form of two scythes connected by a chain. The two scythes are identical, having no differences. Both scythes have a yellow grip for Mitchell to hold them with. The rest of the scythes are silver with only three black squares on the part just above the handle and a circle on the top part just before the blade, which is also a jet black colour. The dots are meant to represent an eye and the squares are just there for decoration. On the opposite sides of the blades there is a spike protruding, which can be used to stab into things. The chain that connects the two scythes is about Mitchell's height in length, and can extend to amazing lengths by throwing one of the scythes. Category:Characters Category:Fusion Ball Y Category:Fusion Ball Y Characters